


FreeTime

by Vivisha



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Ник нашёл для себя весьма занятный способ времяпровождения. Правда, как оказалось, не только у красного рейнджера есть необычные хобби.





	FreeTime

Ник одёрнул кожаную куртку и прислонился к бетонной стене. С высоты жилой многоэтажки вечерний город приобретал совершенно необычный вид — в конце концов, во время сражений с созданиями тьмы не особенно-то можно было остановиться и рассмотреть всё повнимательнее.

— Ну что, готов? — поинтересовался Джек, разворачивая какую-то обёртку.

— Как всегда, — Ник легко кивнул в знак согласия.

— Сегодня — тот заброшенный склад, помнишь?

— Ага, — он хмыкнул, проходя в сторону пожарной лестницы.

— Не страшно? — уточнил Джек, осматриваясь по сторонам — ещё встречи со сторожем не хватало.

— А что, есть чего бояться? — Ник пожал плечами.

Иногда он задумывался о том, что сказали бы остальные рейнджеры, знай они, как их лидер проводит ночи. Впрочем, каждый сам решает, как и с кем проводить своё свободное время. Они ведь и не делали ничего незаконного — слишком незаконного, во всяком случае.

— Ночной Страж, например, — предположил Джек.

— Ночной Страж? — повторил Ник, саркастически приподнимая брови.

— Ты что, не слышал эту историю? — Джек удивлённо обернулся. — Нет, серьёзно? Хотя, не суть. Просто в наших кругах последнее время ходит одна история... Знаешь, как те басни о воющих призраках, только вот слышно об этом от тех ребят, которые не особо верят во всю эту чушь. В общем, есть Страж — человек — а может, и нет, — который каждую ночь выходит на охоту в том районе. И охотится он как раз на всякие шайки, болтающиеся вокруг. Вроде до серьёзных увечий не доходило, но дело-то и не в этом. Говорят, одет он как рыцарь и владеет... ну, знаешь, магией, — он изобразил широкий жест. — А я всё равно не верю. Брехня это всё, по-любому. Так что не бери в голову, и всё тут.

Ник нахмурился, размышляя. Что-то в этом всём было неправильно.

— Ладно, — согласился Ник, не желая делиться своими подозрениями.

К тому времени, как они добрались до деревянного забора, отгораживающего неиспользуемую постройку от всего остального города, уже полностью стемнело, и только мигающий жёлтый фонарь на пустыре освещал им проход.

Джек подмигнул и показал рукой на доску, прикрывающую внушительную дыру в заборе. Не мешкая, Ник опустился на колени и прополз через неё. Спустя считанные секунды он уже стоял в заваленном строительным мусором дворе и отряхивал джинсы от светлой пыли.

— Сюда, — Джек махнул в сторону протоптанной дорожки и включил карманный фонарик. — Ребята уже там.

Ничего слишком незаконного, так, должно быть, и следовало охарактеризовать их деятельность. Немного полазить, немного покопаться и время от времени немного стащить. По правде говоря, Нику никогда особо не нравился последний пункт, но и рваться останавливать товарищей он не стремился. Если этот хлам бросили, стало быть, он никому и не нужен.

Они уже собирались уходить, когда Джек, исследующий какие-то ящики в дальнем коридоре, вдруг уронил фонарик и с испуганным возгласом попятился назад. Насторожившись, Ник посмотрел в его сторону, но не увидел ничего, кроме бегущего со всех ног парня.

— Бежим! — орал он на ходу. — Это он! Ночной Страж, мать его!

Теперь и Ник увидел массивную тёмную фигуру, стоявшую в дверном проходе, которая показалась ему смутно знакомой. Побросав все приобретения, неудавшиеся хулиганы мгновенно разбежались, и только Ник стоял на месте, нахмурившись. Фигура приблизилась, и Ник даже чуть не покачнулся от удивления, вдруг узнав таинственного Ночного Стража.

— Ничего себе... — пробормотал он под нос, наскоро обыскивая карманы в поисках магического жезла.

Выхватив заветный предмет, Ник всё-таки успел остановить уже полетевшее от Корагга заклинание.

— Не мешай мне, рейнджер, — произнёс рыцарь тьмы, доставая меч из ножен.

— Не раньше, чем я узнаю, что здесь происходит, — ответил Ник, вступая в бой. — Что ты вообще здесь забыл?

— Эти бесчестные люди не имеют ничего общего с истинной Тьмой, — твёрдо сказал Корагг, парируя удар красного рейнджера.

— Выходит, благотворительность? — усмехнулся Ник, уворачиваясь от вражеского меча.

— Справедливость, — поправил рыцарь. — Я не собираюсь сражаться с тобой. Опусти оружие и отойди с дороги.

— О, ну конечно, — рейнджер попытался нанести резкий удар, но встретил только меч Корагга. Сильный толчок отбросил Ника к стене, заставляя его осесть на пол.

— У тебя нет шансов в этом поединке, — заметил рыцарь, выбивая оружие из руки рейнджера и занося над ним свой меч. Ник сглотнул. — Помни: если бы мы встретились на поле боя, ты был бы уже мёртв, — с этими словами Корагг вернул меч в ножны и, развернувшись, просто ушёл.

Ник потёр ушибленное плечо, потянулся за жезлом и усилием заставил себя подняться на ноги.

— В конце концов, каждый сам решает, как и с кем проводить своё свободное время, так?..

_13.05.2015_


End file.
